Against destiny
by KaliraBlackbird
Summary: Había pasado tiempo y por regresabas a Balbadd. Sería un poco doloroso volver a verlos pero no puedes evitar buscarlos con la mirada. Sin embargo no puedes desconcertante mucho...sabes que tienes que apresurarte...pero, ¿por que el destino es tan cruel para incluirlos a ellos en esto?, ¿por qué tuvo que nacer la tropa de la niebla?. Kassim x reader.


*_De nuevo aqu__í, que recuerdos_*, pensaste mientras caminabas por las calles polvorientas. Habías viajado por muchos lugares, desde las regiones del Imperio Kou, hasta Sindria, pasando por el Continente Oscuro, pero a ninguna le guardabas tanto cariño como a Balbadd. Y no es que hubieras encontrado poco interesantes los demás países, sino que aquellas calles polvorientas y esas pequeñas casas descuidadas te traían muchos recuerdos, recuerdos sobre ellos…

Las personas te daban una vista rápida y seguían en sus quehaceres comerciales, después de todo Baldadd es un país de comercio marítimo muy importante y no es raro encontrar extranjeros deambulando. Pensaste en ello detenidamente al elegir tu atuendo: una capa larga oscura color ciruela y bordada en las esquinas atada a un costado del cuello y un velo negro que te cubría cabeza y mitad de rostro. No planeabas quedarte mucho tiempo así que mejor no llamar mucho la atención.

Pasaste por una tienda de dulces que reconociste de inmediato, solías pasar seguido por allí antes solo para sentir el aroma de los dulces de dátiles recién hechos.

- Au! Hey! Mira por donde vas! – te dijo una voz femenina, pero no llegaste a reaccionar. Miraste al frente pero chocaste con ella e hiciste que tirara todo lo que cargaba.

- Ah! Lo siento!, me distraje y no te vi, ¿te encuentras bien? Déjame ayudarte– le dijiste tratando de recoger unas manzanas que llevaba en una cesta-

- Hmmp, debe ser genial tener tiempo para distraerte! Extranjera de seguro, ten mas cuidado!– dijo en tono elevado frunciendo el ceño.

- Hey hey, no seas tan dura Zaynab, al menos te ayuda a recoger todo, además tu también deberías cargarte con menos cosas para ver por donde vas- dijo un sonriente hombre muy corpulento y con un ojo vendado caminando hacia nosotras.

- A ti no te pedí opinión pero tienes razón… – respondió la joven- gracias por ofrecerte Hassan!- le dio casi todo el cargamento que llevaba y se fué caminando orgullosamente.

- Lamento la brusquedad de Zaynab, espero que tengas una buena estadía en nuestro país, por cierto mi nombre es Hassan, por si nos encontramos de nuevo. Hey Zaynab!- gritó siguiendo a la joven quien empezó a caminar mas rápido y bruscamente cuando escuchó lo que Hassan había dicho.

Fueron solo segundos que te topaste con ellos pero pudiste reconocerlos, supongo que ellos a ti no.

- Ni se dio cuenta, típico- decía una ya relajada Zaynab.

- Y eso que no eres muy buena actriz- respondió Hassan entre risas.

- Pero espero que ambos lo sean cuando tengan que dar explicaciones – dijo una tercera voz. Ambos miraron hacía el callejón desde donde había salido la voz con mirada inquietante.

- Conocen las reglas del líder, ¿qué creen que va a pasarles cuando se entere que le roban a un extranjero? – les hablaba un joven apoyado relajadamente contra la pared del callejón. La penumbra lo cubría pero la luz de un cigarro en su mano dejaba ver algunas rastas enmarcando su rostro. Se levantó tranquilamente y camino hacia ellos.

- Jefe, viste su ropa? Estaba forrada!- se excusó Hassan

- Y encima mujer, jajaja, a ustedes les encanta el peligro muchachos- les dijo mirándolos y tocándole un hombro a Hassan mientras pasaba. – Solo piensen en que buena excusa van a darle al líder-

Hassan y Zaynab se miraron preocupadamente.

- Lo sentimos Kassim! Por favor no le digas al líder, va a echarnos de la tropa- dijeron ambos.

- Hmm, si que lo hará, él es comprensivo pero no tolera los robos innecesarios. Bueno, de acuerdo no le diré…pero como ustedes saben si hay algo verdadero en este mundo es que nada es gratis.

Kassim dio vuelta su rostro con su cigarro en la boca mirándolos con una media sonrisa.

- Así que díganme…¿qué es lo que robaron?.


End file.
